New Moon
by angelinexo
Summary: A new moon symbolizes new beginnings, a fresh start... And that is exactly what Isaac is hoping for when he returns to Beacon Hills after a year of being in France. But things are never that easy, and adjusting to how things have changed is a lot harder when he a new set of problems lands squarely in his lap and won't let go.


**I know this story shares a title with one of the Twilight stories, but they are COMPLETELY unrelated. I promise! So please don't let that color your idea of the story.**

* * *

After almost a year in France, Isaac took a fresh breath of air as he stepped outside of the LA airport. He was about to put on his sunglasses when something small slammed into his legs, nearly causing him to lose balance. He could feel his eyes flash yellow in surprise.

"Emmanuel, I told you to stay still!" a voice called out.

"Hey, mister, your eyes are like mine!"

Startled and confused, Isaac looked down at a small boy with dark hair and brown eyes grin up at him. Without warning, his eyes flashed yellow. Isaac blinked, unsure of what to do.

"Manny, what did I say about doing that in public?"

A young girl caught up to the small boy and was instantly kneeling down in front of him, speaking in a quiet, but stern voice.

"But he did it first!" the boy pouted. She gave him a look and he quieted, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she stood up and looked Isaac in the eye. Her dark hair was a bit of a mess, but she had the same brown eyes as the boy. "Kids these days. Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine," Isaac stuttered. He watched wordlessly as the girl, more like a woman, he realized on a closer look, take the little boy's hand.

"I'm so sorry again," she said. "But we've got to go!"

With a suitcase in one hand, and holding the boy's in the other, she led him away.

"Bye mister!" the boy called out as he turned around one last time, flashing his eyes yellow once again, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Bye, kid," Isaac muttered as he looked at his bus ticket and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Isaac, it's good to see you," Chris Argent greeted as Isaac stepped into the apartment. "I wish you would have let me pick you up at the airport."

"Didn't want to be a bother," Isaac shrugged.

"You should know by now that you're never a bother," Chris told him. "Not to me."

Isaac gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"You probably want to settle in and get situated," Chris said, closing the door behind Isaac. "You uh… you know where your room is now, right?" Isaac nodded silently.

Isaac made his way to his room and sat on his bed, leaving his luggage by the door.

He had grown quite close to Chris Argent while they were in France together. When Isaac asked to stay behind when Chris was called back to Beacon Hills after a few months, Isaac could tell that Chris had been a little disappointed. But Isaac couldn't go back. He hadn't been ready yet.

As he sat in what used to be Alison's room, he realized how selfish he had been. All traces of Alison were gone, and Isaac felt his heart twinge at the idea of Chris having to clean it all out on his own. Gone were the colorful duvet, throw pillows, and sheer curtains. Instead, sensible brown curtains blocked out the summer sun and a navy blue comforter covered the bed. The dressers were empty, and picture frames gone. A new, empty room was ready to welcome Isaac.

But Isaac suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Mr. Argent?" Isaac said timidly as he knocked on his office door.

"What is it, Isaac?" he asked gently.

"I don't think I can stay here," he admitted. Chris frowned, but nodded silently.

"I was afraid of that," Chris commented. "That's why I've been looking at some other apartments. Both here in Beacon Hills and in neighboring towns."

"What?" Isaac asked dumbly.

"Well you don't expect to just move out on your own, do you?" Chris asked him. "You're still a minor. No job. Still have to finish school."

"But…"

"But what, Isaac?" Chris asked softly. "You don't ever have to be alone again. And honestly… it's been a tough few months without you, kid."

Isaac felt his eyes fill with hot tears of appreciation, but he bit his lip to keep them from falling. He nodded and tried to smile at him.

"Why don't you go say hi to your friends while I find us a hotel to stay in for a few nights? Then we can start looking at some apartments tomorrow."

Isaac surprised them both when he walked over to Chris and hugged him tight. Chris just hugged him back and smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Isaac."

* * *

**The newest season of Teen Wolf just isn't the same without Isaac! So I got a bit inspired to write a new story. Don't worry, I'm slowly but somewhat surely working on Omega still, for those of you still waiting.**

**I know it's short, but it's kind of just setting everything up. Hopefully more will happen soon!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far! Or even suggestions or musings or predictions!**


End file.
